(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and apparatus for the progressive step grouping of objects, for example unit packaging goods such as bottles or other containers, and particuarly to the stacking of such objects for their subsequent feed to a collator/packager. More specifically, this invention is directed to a grouping apparatus and technique wherein a stepped grouping of objects is initially automatically formed and the stepped grouping is then leveled-out automatically while sub-groups having the desired size and shape are transferred to downstream apparatus. Accordingly, the general objects of the present invention are to provide novel and improved methods of such character and apparatus for implementing such methods.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Apparatus for stacking objects, such as unit packaging goods, are known in the art. In the typical prior art apparatus, the goods to be stacked travel on a conveyor in closed rows until reaching a stop and are then moved in rows by a lifting unit. Operation of the prior art apparatus may result in the formation of a partial stack which has a step-like or staggered configuration. In the prior art, in order to "level" the staggered grouping, i.e., to form a symmetrical stack as is customarily required for downstream apparatus such as collators or package fillers, manual labor was required. The need to manually complete the packaging stacks has been an expense which the packaging industry has long desired to eliminate.